


Taken

by cpd5021



Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:14:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29147289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cpd5021/pseuds/cpd5021
Summary: Someone comes back into Hailey's life and things take a turn quickly. Can Jay help her before it's too late? (Established Upstead)
Relationships: Jay Halstead & Hailey Upton, Jay Halstead/Hailey Upton
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter One

_She sees the shadow a second too late, turning with just enough time to catch a glimpse of the metal pipe being swung her way. Hailey feels the metal smash into the side of her head before she’s falling against the cool concrete of the parking garage she had chased the man into. Her mind is reeling but her body is refusing to respond, unable to open her eyes or fight off further attack. The next thing she feels is rough hands gripping under her arms and she’s airborne for just a moment before being thrown against another hard surface. It takes her a second to realize she’s now in the back of a van she had noticed as she had chased the guy down. A car door slams close by and she strains her ears for any chance of Jay coming to save her but with the ringing increasing in her ears it’s no use._

_Hailey feels herself starting to lose consciousness and does her best to stay awake, but as she feels the van rumble to life she knows it’s too late. Her only hope now is that Jay was close behind her and that he would somehow know to follow the van. Hailey chastises herself for not waiting for Jay but this was something she had wanted to handle alone. Jay’s worried face flashes before her one more time before the darkness swallows her whole._

**(Two days prior)**

“Hailey...are you sure this is a good idea? You know I’ll support whatever you decide, but this seems like a big risk.”

Jay looked across the table at her, watching as she picked away the label on her beer bottle. They had spent the entire day at work walking on eggshells after Hailey had received a phone call from her father that morning. Jay didn’t know what was said at the time and knew enough not to push her at work, but as soon as they had left for the day he decided to bring it up. She had given him a somber smile as they walked out of the precinct, making it to his truck in silence before Hailey asked to stop for a beer on the way home. Now she sat there, looking defeated and determined all at once and the sight honestly scared him. 

“Jay, I get it’s a risk. We haven’t talked in years and I was sure I never would again. But he asked for my help and as awful as he made my childhood, it wasn’t all bad. I just want to see what he needs.”

She took a swig from her beer, meeting his concerned eyes with a sad look and he knew this wasn’t an argument he would win. Not that he would fight her on this anyway, it was her choice. He just wanted to make sure she was okay and that no one would hurt her ever again. He nodded in agreement, swallowing the rest of his beer before tossing a few bills on the table and standing up to pull his coat on. She followed suit, glancing up at him as she zipped her jacket up. Jay took a step towards her, placing his hands on each side of her face before dipping down to place a gentle kiss against her forehead. 

“Let’s go home.”

His lips ghosted over her as he spoke and she couldn’t help but smile when she looked up at him again. Home was Jay, it always had been. But now that they actually shared a home together, the word sounded even better every time she heard it. With a soft smile still resting on her face, she followed him out of the bar and into the cool night air. 

**(One day prior)**

Hailey is quiet all morning, something that doesn’t go unnoticed by anyone in her unit, especially Jay. He does his best to give her space but keeps a watchful eye on her all the same. He sees her checking her phone every now and then, looking more disgruntled each time. When midmorning arrives, Hailey finally stands up and heads into the break room with Jay trailing right behind her. She’s in front of the coffee pot when he comes in, phone in hand before she tosses it onto the counter with a sigh. 

“Hey..”

He says quietly so as not to startle her. She lets her head fall back with another sigh but doesn’t turn to look at him. Jay closes the gap, resting his hands on her waist as his chin settles against the top of her head. 

“He was supposed to call me this morning.” 

She finally speaks and he hates the way her voice breaks ever so slightly. 

“Maybe he settled whatever issue he was having on his own?”

Jay wonders out loud and feels her give a humorless chuckle against him. 

“That’s not how he works. If he reached out, it’s probably something big.”

Hailey turns herself slightly, angling her head up just enough to peak at him with somber eyes. He bends down and places a quick kiss against the corner of her mouth before pulling back and moving to lean against the counter. One of their rules for this relationship was no personal contact at work, but every now and then they broke that rule. They fall into a silence as the coffee finishes brewing and then Hailey poors them each a cup before they return to their respective desks. 

Another hour goes by before her phone finally rings and Hailey all but leaps from her desk as she bolts down the hall towards the locker room. Jay’s eyes trail after her but he remains seated, deciding it best to let her talk alone. He catches a confused look from Kim but does his best to shrug her off, not wanting to let anyone in on Hailey’s personal life. A few minutes go by, what feels like forever as Jay anxiously stares at the clock, before Hailey rushes back into the bullpen and grabs her coat. Jay jumps up, catching her arm before she’s able to bolt back past him and gives her a silent questioning look. Hailey’s eyes dart around the room before she leans in a little closer to speak. 

“He wants to meet in person. I told him I could take my lunch now.”

She whispers, giving a gentle tug with the arm Jay still has in his hand. Jay nods, using his free hand to reach for his coat before letting her go. 

“I’ll stay in the truck. But you’re not going alone.”

Her eyes narrow slightly at him as if she’s going to argue before her face relaxes and she gives a curt nod. He follows her down the hall, nearly jogging to match her hurried pace, and out the back door leading to the parking lot. She rattles off the name of the diner as he pulls out of the precinct and then they fall into another silence. He glances her way a few times but can tell she’s somewhere else entirely right now. 

He pulls them into a spot in front of the diner and Hailey sends him what he assumes is meant to be a reassuring look before jumping out. He wants to follow her, wants to face the man who caused her so much pain, to let her father see him and to know that he’ll never hurt her again...but instead he keeps his promise and remains in the truck. With his eyes glued to the building the entire time he waits for her to return, wondering what state she’ll be in when she does. Jay is all too familiar with daddy issues himself, though his were far different from hers. After what feels like a lifetime, she finally emerges from the restaurant, head tucked down against the wind as she jogs over to the truck. Once inside he makes no move to start the truck, instead looking her over to see where she’s at. She notices his intense gaze and sends him a quick smile that doesn’t reach her eyes. 

“So..?”

He gently pushes when it doesn’t look like she’s going to say anything. 

“He uh...he just had a couple questions.”

Hailey’s eyes dart out the window as she speaks and he gets the feeling she isn’t being completely forthcoming. 

“Like?”

Jay asks, not wanting to push too hard but knowing in his gut there’s something more going on than just some simple questions. 

“Ugh...I guess he was having some money problems. I’m not sure how he thought I could help.”

She shrugs, sending him a quick glance before returning her gaze out the window. He knows she isn’t being fully honest with him but he also knows she’ll open up eventually. He hopes. Jay starts the truck and they make their way back to the precinct, running through a drive thru for a quick lunch on the way. Hailey is quiet the entire way and remains so once they’re back at the precinct. He watches her closely for any clue as to what might really be going on, but Hailey’s guarded so well he knows he won’t be able to get anything from just a look. 

The rest of the day drags on until Jay finally gets to take her home. They grab some Chinese on the way and then settle onto the couch to watch some sitcom reruns while drinking a few beers. She’s quieter than normal and Jay lets her be for a while before he finally decides to push it. 

“Wanna talk about it?”

His voice is low but it still seems to startle her out of her trance like state. 

“Not much to talk about…”

She shrugs again but her eyes won’t meet his. Jay reaches a hand across the couch, meeting hers and giving it a tug. She smiles as he guides her into his lap, her head tucked against his chest with her legs stretched out beside them. 

“What did your dad really want Hailey?”

She’s obviously hiding something from him and he needs to know what it is. She remains silent for a moment and he knows she’s considering brushing him off again, but to his relief she lets out a sigh and nudges her head in closer against him. 

“I guess he owes some guy some money. The guy is starting to threaten him and he wanted to know if there was anything I could do.”

Jay nods above her, feeling a slight sense of relief wash over him as she finally opens up.

“And?”

Hailey’s fingers begin to dance over the skin of his forearm, trailing a lazy path up and down his exposed skin. 

“And I told him there wasn’t much I could do. If he owed him the money he needs to pay up.”

She shrugs again but he believes her this time. He presses a kiss on top of her head, feeling her relax into him even more. 

“He told me I was useless and then I left. Same old dad, not sure why I expected anything different.”

Jay draws his arms around her, pulling her even closer against his chest. 

“I’m sorry.”

She shifts in his arms, angling herself up to place a kiss against the lower line of his jaw. 

“Don’t be.”

She moves again, this time maneuvering herself until she’s straddling his lap, drawing him into a slow kiss. His hands slide up her thighs until he finds her waist and his fingers dip underneath the fabric of her shirt. 

“Take me to bed Jay…”

Her breath ghosts against his lips and he doesn’t need to be told twice. He grips under her thighs, lifting her effortlessly and carrying her up the stairs. Fully intending to make her forget all about her day. 

**(Day One)**

Hailey begins to stir, curling herself against the warm body laying next to her and smiling when she feels a kiss against her forehead. Her arm snakes over his bare chest, smiling again when he chuckles beneath her grip. 

“Go back to sleep.”

Jay whispers, his voice still groggy with sleep. She groans slightly, pulling herself even closer to him. 

“What if I don’t want to?”

She quips, peaking one eye open to glance up at him. Her smirk is mischievous and he knows exactly what she’s thinking, unfortunately there’s no time for that. 

“Then I’ll go back to sleep and you can go into work instead.”

Hailey laughs against him, her lips finding his chest and leaving a trail of lazy kiss until she reaches his neck. 

“Hey, I’m not the dummy that signed up for four hours of overtime on a Saturday.”

Jay lets his hands wander down her bare body for a moment before he reluctantly pulls himself away and sits up on the edge of the bed. 

“I know, I know. But I just can’t tell that woman no.”

Hailey laughs again, recalling the way Platt had cornered him and all but demanded he work an overtime shift. She scooted up against her headboard, pulling the sheets up to cover her chest as she watched him grab some clothes out of the dresser and quickly pull them on. 

“It’s only four hours...you’ll survive. And I’ll be right here waiting when you get home.”

She finishes with a wink and grins when Jay groans her way. He comes around to her side of the bed, leaning down and pinning her between his arms. 

“You’re trying to kill me, aren’t you…”

He kisses her quickly, moaning when she drags his bottom lip between her teeth as he pulls away. 

“Nah, you’re much more fun alive.”

Her eyes trail down his body slowly and he’s certain she’ll actually be the death of him one of these days. Hailey chuckles as he slowly wanders out of the room, sliding herself back down into bed and settling against her pillows. She reaches for her phone and begins aimlessly scrolling until she feels sleep begin to tug her under once more. 

Hailey is startled awake by her phone ringing loudly against her pillow. In her sleepy daze, she swipes to answer it before she looks at the name and is surprised by the voice on the other end. 

“Dad?”

She asks, sitting up quickly and running a hand over her face to rub away the final bit of sleep dragging her down. 

“Hailey, I need you to meet me again. Go over a few things.”

Hailey lets out a huff of air, wishing she had never answered the phone. But now she couldn’t help but agree to his demands. She begrudgingly tells him she can meet in an hour and hangs up the phone. Hailey sits on the edge of the bed for a moment, debating her next move. She knows she should tell Jay but she also wants to just get this over with alone. Hailey gets up and grabs some clothes from the dresser, pulling them on quickly before heading into the bathroom to pull her hair up and wash her face. She looks at herself in the mirror, swallowing hard as she pushes away the sinking feeling forming in her gut. 

The drive to downtown takes longer than she seems to remember but she’s sure that’s just her nerves kicking in. She pulls into an alleyway, per directions of her father and waits. The feeling in her stomach only increases while she waits and she decides last minute to send a text to Jay, apologizing for not telling him sooner and including her current location. Hailey glances up, watching her father approach and gets out to meet him halfway, noting the almost nervous energy he’s exhibiting. 

“What’s going on?”

She freezes, shifting herself into a defensive stance while her eyes scan the area around them. 

“You got your badge?”

He barks, not meeting her eyes. 

“You need to catch me up real quick here. What’s going on?”

Her tone deepens, effectively relaying her threat. But before he can respond, another voice sounds from behind them. 

“Well well well, you must be….Hailey was it?”

Hailey turns to face a middle aged man, much taller than her with a scar trailing across the left side of his face. Her eyes narrow as she takes him in, doing her best to appear unshaken while she feels panic creeping inside. Her father balks as the man gets closer, looking more nervous than she ever recalls seeing him. The look lasts for only a second before his face regains composure and he’s right back to his usual appearance. 

“Look, I said I’ll pay you. I just need more time.”

The other man lets out a cold laugh at her fathers words and before she can even process it he draws a gun and fires off a round towards them. Her dad drops instantly, cursing and gripping his shoulder where she can see a pool of blood beginning to form.

“Dad!”

She screams and for just a second she’s back to her childhood, watching in horror as her father is robbed at gunpoint. Hailey blinks and then she’s back in the present, feeling her police instincts kicking in as she takes off after the man. She follows him into a parking garage, taking two steps at a time as they wind up the tall building. Her hand snakes around her waistband and her stomach sinks when she realizes her gun is still in her Jeep. She falters for a moment, considering letting him go and tracking him down later, but something in her makes her keep running...even against her better judgement. She rounds another level and hears a clatter in the distance, pressing on in her pursuit through burning lungs and a racing heart. Hailey winds through the pillars, scanning around for any sight of the man, before another clatter to her left makes her turn. 

**(Jay POV)**

**__** _Hey, sorry but something came up with my dad again. I’m meeting him downtown. I’ll send my location. Love you._

The message flashes across his phone screen and he snatches up the device instantly, swiping it open to make sure he had read it correctly. He curses under his breath, standing and grabbing his coat before bolting down the hallway. 

_Wait for me._

He replies quickly but his heart begins to race when he realizes she won’t. Jay plugs her location into his GPS and races towards her, praying he makes it in time. He glances at his phone every few seconds, waiting for her to reply but with each passing glance he knows he’s already too late. Jay pulls up behind her jeep, his stomach clenching when he sees it’s empty, and races into the alleyway beside the vehicles. As he rounds the corner of the building, he immediately pulls his gun at the sight of the man laying on the ground. Jay rushes to the man, rolling him over and feeling his chest clench when all too familiar blue eyes look back at him. 

“Where is she?”

He yells, eyes frantically searching the surrounding area but finding no trace of her anywhere. The man only groans in response giving Jay nothing to go on. He stands, pulling his phone out as he makes his way into the parking garage. 

“5021- George. I’ve got shots fired, one victim down at the parking garage on 201 W. Madison. Roll an ambo and some back up now!”

Jay yells into his phone before entering the dimly lit garage. He lets his trained ears listen for any sign of her location but he doesn’t hear anything so he starts up the stairwell. He’s on the fourth level when he hears it, a clatter followed by a dull thud. Jay bolts up the stairs at the sound of a vehicle starting but by the time he makes it to an exit there’s no one to be found. He notes a small pool of blood on the ground a few feet from him and begins to run down the garage levels in a vain attempt to catch at least a glimpse of the vehicle. 

“5021-George Unknown vehicle fleeing the scene, detective has been taken, possibly injured. Where is my back-up?”

Jay yells into his phone again. He can hear the sirens in the distance but he knows they’re too late. He was too late. And now she’s gone. 


	2. Chapter Two

**(Jay POV)**

By the time the rest of the team gathers around him Jay is at a loss, pacing anxiously and spewing anger at anything and everything. He can’t believe he let this happen, can’t believe she went in without him. And now she’s gone. Voight approaches him first, grabbing his shoulder in a vice grip and trying to center him. Jay stares him down, eyes wild with all the emotions racing through him, and tries to focus on what his sergeant is saying. 

“What happened?”

Voight’s gruff voice sounds more harsh than usual and Jay knows he must have had to repeat himself a few times before it finally registered. 

“She was meeting her dad here, something about him owing someone money. He’s on his way to Med with a gunshot to the shoulder, nothing critical though so he should be able to talk to us. She was still here when I got here, I just didn’t get to her in time…”

He trails off, shaking his head angrily with another wave of emotion and turning away from Voight in frustration. He turns back and sees Kim giving Voight a nod before she grabs Adam and leaves the scene. 

“They’ll go see what they can get out of him.”

Jay starts to follow them but is immediately stopped by Voight, gripping his shoulder once again and shaking his head. 

“You’re staying here, right by my side. And if that’s a problem then you’ll be off this case.”

His sergeant gave him a stern look, eyes narrowing to make sure the threat registered with Jay. 

“Sarge, come on...I want to go see what that bastard-”

Voight tilted his head in a silent threat, brows rising as he waited to see if Jay dared continue. Jay forced in a deep breath, knowing he was walking on thin ice. He gave Voight a quick nod and then they headed over to see if patrol had managed to find anything useful.

**(Hailey POV)**

Hailey wakes, feeling disoriented and nauseous before the pain in her head takes over. She struggles to open her eyes, realizing she’s still in the back of a van, but now her hands and legs are bound with zip ties. She tries to wiggle them off but whoever tied them knew what they were doing. The van lurches and she realizes they're still driving. She’s alone in the back of the van and she can’t see up into the front because it’s been boarded up with a sheet of plywood. Hailey angles her body up against the side wall, pressing her cheek into the cool metal for a moment in an attempt to soothe the throbbing in her head. The van jerks again and she feels her stomach start to churn. Before she can focus too much on that she feels the van slow to a stop and her heart rate increases as she waits to see what happens next. 

The side door of the van slides open and the man she had chased through the parking garage is in front of her once again, a sickening smile forming on his face when he sees she’s awake. She stares him down the best she can through the throbbing in her head but eventually lets her eyes shut as the pain is just too much. He grabs her ankles and drags her towards him, she squirms and tries to get out of his grip but her body feels weak and it’s no use. 

“You seem smart enough to know that if you fight me, it’ll only make this worse.”

His voice is thick and slimy, making her stomach churn again as he stands her on her feet. She sways at the sudden change in position, unable to steady herself with her legs bound up. 

“What do you want from me?”

Hailey’s voice shakes as she speaks and she swallows past the hard lump in her throat. 

“I want your daddy to pay up. But he’s to stupid for that so we’re going to have to work for it.”

Before she can respond, he dips down and picks her up, tossing her over his shoulder and turning to head into a house beside them. She does her best to get a glimpse of the outside, but between the angle and the increased pounding in her head she doesn’t see much. When he finally sets her down it’s on a kitchen chair in the middle of an otherwise empty room. It’s dark and she can see that most of the windows are boarded up. While she’s thankful for the dim light, it makes taking in her surroundings that much harder. 

“And now we wait.”

He smiles at her again and she sends a scowl his way, only making him smirk more. 

“For what?”

She asks, trying to keep him talking. She knows what she’s waiting for. For Jay and her team to track her down. She shifts in the chair and realizes her phone is no longer in her back pocket, hopefully it fell out in the van and they’ll still be able to use it to track her location. Hailey jumps at the sound of a drawer slamming and turns her head to see her captor walking towards her with some rope. He kneels in front of her, wrapping the rope tightly around her legs and working his way up. When his hand slides between her legs she clenches her fist, fighting the urge to suck in a breath. He chuckles at her reaction and it only makes her want to punch him more. 

“For someone to find dear old dad and get him to a hospital. Then he’ll call and want you back.”

Hailey remains silent, her mind beginning to wander and wonder if her dad actually would make an attempt to get her back or if he would just pretend nothing had happened. She settles on the fact that at the end of the day, regardless of their rough relationship, he’s still her father. When she brings herself back to the moment, her captor is nowhere to be seen but she can hear him in another room. She lets her eyes drift shut, her head throbbing worse than ever as her stomach churns again. 

**(Jay POV)**

Jay is doing everything in his power to keep his cool, but when Voight finally takes him to the hospital he begins to spiral. He can see Kim and Adam in the room with Hailey’s father but he can’t hear anything that’s being said. He wants to storm in there and demand an explanation, to make him pay for everything he’s ever done to Hailey. But he stays put, right next to Voight and does his best to fight back his temper. When Kim and Adam finally join them, he’s almost in her face as she begins to relay the information. 

“He says he was just meeting up with Hailey and then all of a sudden he was on the ground. He didn’t see anything and doesn’t know who shot him.”

Jay slams a fist on the counter, making Kim and a few of the nurses jump. His nostrils flare as he tries to remain calm but his blood is boiling on the inside. 

“That’s bullshit! He knows exactly who shot him and who has Hailey. He’s just too chicken to fess up. Sarge, you gotta let me go in there…”

Jay turned to face Voight, pleading with him silently. Voight stares him down and he starts to think he’s about to get thrown off this case. But to his surprise, he gets a nod instead. 

“You keep your cool. Hear me? He's our best shot at finding her and I won’t let you blow it just because you’re in love with her.”

Jay stiffens slightly at his words. It’s not that he was wrong in what he had said, Jay was absolutely in love with her and it was something she was well aware of. But hearing it out loud, in front of his team seemed to hit him just a little differently. Jay gives a slow nod and heads towards the room with Voight right behind him. 

“Alright, this is your last chance to be honest with us. We know you know who the third party was, who shot you and who has Hailey. If we want to get her back you need to tell us who it is.”

Jay stares the man down, feeling his chest clench again when it’s Hailey’s eyes looking back. 

“I told the other two...I don’t know.”

He gives a shrug, only infuriating Jay more. 

“Cut the crap man, it’s your daughter!”

Jay bellows, taking a step towards the bed before Voights pulling him back. The man shrugs again and before Jay has the chance to react he’s being hauled out of the room by Adam and Kevin. When he looks back he sees Voight leaning over the man's bed, talking quietly but surely getting a message across. Once Adam and Kevin release their grip, Jay leans against the counter, letting his head hang low as he tries to calm himself down. He wants to know what Voight is saying, wants to know what lies he’s getting in return. Most of all, he just wants Hailey back. 

“We got a name and he agreed to make a call to them.”

When Voight’s words reach his ear, Jay stands back up searching his sargeants face to make sure he heard correctly. When Voight nods Jay feels the tiniest sense of relief wash through him, at least it was some progress. 

**(Hailey POV)**

When her eyes open again, the room is completely dark and it throws her off even more. She begins to wonder if her eyes are even open or if she’s just imagining it but when a lamp flicks on in the corner of the room the searing pain in her temple gives her the answer. When her eyes finally focus she sees her captor sitting beside the lamp, the same sickening grin plastered on his face. 

“Welcome back Hailey.”

Her name on his lips makes her stomach flip and she swallows hard to push the bile back down. 

“You know my name, what’s yours?”

She asks, shifting slightly in the chair and instantly regretting it when her body protests in pain. 

“I’m not that stupid.”

He chuckles, sending her another smile. A phone rings in the distance and his eyes narrow her way before he stands to go answer it. Hailey’s heart begins to race and she strains her ears in an attempt to catch anything from the conversation. She doesn’t have to try long before his voice is coming closer and suddenly he’s in front of her. 

“She’s here, alive. For now.”

She watches as he circles around her chair, coming to stand behind her and then the phone is beside her head.

“Say hi daddy…”

He hits the back of her head, causing searing pain to overwhelm her. She lets out a groan of agony and hears some commotion in the background of the call. 

“You’re running out of time to pay up if you want to see your daughter alive again.”

His hand is on the back of her neck now, intensifying the pain by a tenfold. She waits for a voice on the other end as the grip around her neck tightens. 

“Do whatever you want, she’s worthless to me.”

As her fathers voice registers in her ear Hailey feels her heart sink at his words. She knew he wasn’t the best person but she had been holding out the tiniest bit of hope that he would pull through for her, just this once. There’s more commotion in the background, someone’s yelling and for just a second Hailey thinks she hears Jay’s voice. She clings to the thought as it’s now the only thing holding her together. Her captor hangs up the phone, angrily throwing it onto the floor before coming around to squat before her. 

“He’s a bigger idiot than I thought. Now you’re useless to me, but don’t you worry...I’ll get my money’s worth first.”

His hand trails up her thigh again and Hailey tries to squirm away from his touch. He lets out an angry bellow and stands up in front of her. She sees his arm pull back in a flash before it’s swinging back down, delivering an insane blow to her stomach and making her cry out in pain. Her stomach churns again and she leans over as much as possible before she’s sick on the floor in front of her. When she swallows she tastes blood and as she watches his legs walk away from her she lets out the smallest whimper, feeling utterly defeated and praying Jay finds her soon. 

**(Jay POV)**

“You son of a bitch!” 

Jay’s racing across the room, ready to absolutely destroy Hailey’s father, but once again Kevin and Adam catch him before he connects. He knew her father was a bad man, but he didn’t think it was possible he would stoop that low. His words may have just gotten Hailey killed and if that was the case no one would be holding him back from getting his revenge. They haul Jay back out into the hallway, really struggling this time as he’s actively fighting them. Once he gives in and relaxes slightly they let him go, keeping a close eye on him just in case. His heart is threatening to beat right out of his chest and his breaths are coming out ragged, he hasn’t been this angry in a long time, if ever. 

“We’ll find her man…”

Adam’s voice tries to reassure him but it does little to quell Jay’s nerves. Not finding her isn’t an option. He can’t lose her. It would destroy him. It already is. 

Voight comes out of the room, staring him down and Jay is certain he’s about to get kicked off the case. But instead the Sergeant just nods for them to all follow after him. Jay glances back into the hospital room, glaring at the man in the bed, before he follows after Voight. 

“Now what?”

Jay asks when they’ve cleared the main area. Voight turns and gives him a slight shrug, doing nothing to give Jay any hope. 

“We head back to the precinct and hope Kim has got something from the name or the camera footage. We’ll find her.”

His voice is softer as he finishes, looking directly at Jay. Jay has no choice but to cling to those words so he nods and they head out. Once back at the 21st, Jay is hot on Voight's heels as they make it up the stairwell. He’s on the phone with someone and Jay doesn’t like what he’s hearing. 

“We’re not just going to let him go, right?” 

Jay asks, moving to block the older man's path. The look he receives is all the answer he needs and Jay feels his blood begin to boil immediately. 

“You can’t be serious! You heard what he said, we’ll be lucky if we find her alive after that! He needs to be charged with-”

Jay’s yelling is cut off by a raise of Voights hand. He knows going off on his sergeant isn’t the smartest move but he can’t control himself right now. 

“Charged with what Jay? We have nothing to hit him with. He cooperated by giving us a name, there’s nothing we can do.”

As Jay slowly processed the words, he knew he was right. But that didn’t make it any better. Someone was going to pay for hurting Hailey and her father was at the top of his list. Voight turned and headed into the bullpen, leaving Jay to compose himself for a moment before he followed after. Jay found Kim immediately, praying she had found something but the look on her face didn’t give him much hope. 

“Anything?”

He asked, leaning against her desk while she shuffled through some papers.

“Not much. I was able to get some footage of the van but it only had a partial plate. They’re trying to run it now. The name her dad gave comes back with a laundry list of things but there’s no LKA’s or anything linked with it.”

She gives him a somber look and all he can do is nod. He knew they didn’t have much to go on but he had still been hoping for more than that. 

“What are his priors?”

Jay asks, unsure he really wants to know. She lets out a huff of air before pulling out a sheet from her folder. 

“Larceny, assault and battery, armed home invasion...rape.”

Jay’s entire body goes cold as the last word falls from her mouth. He closes his eyes, trying his best to not completely fall apart at the thought of something like that happening to her.

**(Hailey POV)**

The room is pitch black again when Hailey opens her eyes. Her body aches all over and the pounding is still assaulting her head. She tries to rest her head against the back of the chair but her neck protests with a streak of pain and a tiny whimper escapes her lips. 

“Quiet!”

She jumps at the sudden loud voice, instantly regretting it as her body begins to burn even more. Her captor is in front of her then, she can barely make out his frame in the darkness. His hands are on her ankles, working their way up her legs and she fights the urge to squirm under his touch. She realizes then that he’s undoing to ropes holding her in place. Once they’re pulled off he yanks her out of the chair and hauls her to her feet. Hailey stumbles and he grabs a hold of her hair to pull her up. His hand grips around her arm and he begins to drag her from the room. They make it to the doorway of what she can only assume is a basement and she feels a wave of panic begin to set in. She stumbles again as he pulls the door open and he growls angrily in her ear. 

“If you untied my legs I could walk better.”

She says quietly but knows immediately that it was a mistake. He gives her a violent shake before pushing her to the edge of the steps and shoving her hard enough that she falls. With her hands and legs bound, Hailey has no way to slow her descent or lessen the blows from the wooden stairs. She comes crashing into a concrete wall and feels the second her shoulder takes the brunt of the force. She lets out a yell of pain, unable to hold it in as she’s almost certain her shoulder is dislocated. Her entire body screams in agony and there’s a new pain in her stomach that only increases with each breath. Hailey tries to listen for her captor coming down the stairs but her body is shutting down at a rapid pace and she can’t stay conscious any longer. Her breathing shallows as the darkness swallows her hole. She wants to fight but letting go is so much easier. 


	3. Chapter Three

**(Jay POV)**

Jay sat at his desk a few hours later, feeling completely lost on how to proceed. They had next to nothing to go on and finding Hailey alive was seeming more and more unlikely. It was late and on any other night the team would have gone home long ago, he would be with Hailey and they would probably be laughing at some stupid sitcom rerun on tv. But instead they all sat around their desks in silent comradery to find Hailey. Voight came out of his office, hands shoved in his pockets and looking somber at his exhausted team. 

“Go home everyone, it's been a long day and we all need to get some rest. We can start early tomorrow.”

Jay’s head snapped up at his words but he remained silent. The last thing he was going to do was go home without her and try to sleep. Before he could respond, he looked around at his team and watched as one by one they all shook their heads in disagreement. 

“Sarge, with all due respect, I’m not going anywhere until we bring Hailey home.”

Kevin spoke up, earning a collective hum of agreement from everyone else in the room. Voight took them all in and then gave a nod before turning back towards his office, stopping just before he got to the doorway. 

“Oh, Upton was released from the hospital an hour ago. They called to let us know.”

Jay felt his stomach churn at the use of Hailey’s last name being used to refer to that monster of a man. He couldn’t help but snear Voights way as they met eyes. Voight sent him an understanding look and then stepped into his office, shutting the door. He sat back in his chair, rubbing away at the exhaustion taking over him. He needed her home. 

**(Hailey POV)**

Hailey woke up feeling like her body was on fire. Every single inch of her ached in some form and it was pure agony. The room was dark again, with only the smallest amount of light trickling in from the basement window. She was now laying next to a metal support beam in the middle of the room and her hands were bound to it. She tried to pick up her head to look around but was too weak to do so. It was night time now, that much was obvious and Hailey was beginning to lose hope that anyone would find her before it was too late. She swallowed around a lump in her throat, blinking away tears that threatened to fall. She wouldn’t do this, wouldn’t give up the fight just yet and she certainly wouldn’t go down crying. Hailey tried again to sit up, using her hands to help her. A gasp escaped from her lips when searing pain shot through her shoulder and she remembered falling down the stairs. Her stomach churned from the overwhelming ache that racked her body but there was also the burn of hunger. Her lips were dry and all she could taste in her mouth was blood. 

The door to the basement creaked open and she heard footsteps coming down the stairs. Hailey did her best to focus in the dim light but then was assaulted by the bright glow of an LED lamp. 

“I was starting to think you were dead. No fun in that.”

The man chuckled, sending chills down her spine. 

“What time is it?”

She croaked out in a harsh voice, swallowing dryly as her throat burned. 

“Why? Have somewhere to be?”

He laughed again and came to sit in front of her, setting the lamp between them. She watched as he took a sip from a bottle of water and he definitely noticed her staring. He waived the bottle in front of her, raising an eyebrow in amusement.

“Thirsty?”

She wouldn’t give him the satisfaction of a response so she remained quiet, only glaring at him in disgust. He scooted closer though, tipping the bottle towards her mouth for a drink. She debated turning away, especially knowing his lips had just been on the bottle, but her mouth was like sandpaper and she really couldn’t refuse. 

“Hailey, Hailey, Hailey….what are we going to do with you? Your father doesn’t want you. Your friends aren’t trying very hard to find you. I’m sure I can think of something…”

His eyes roamed down her body and if her hands were free she would have punched him. His hand came up to stroke the side of her face and it was everything in her power to remain still. Her nostrils flared in anger and it only seemed to amuse him more. 

“You really are beautiful.”

He sent her a sickening smile and she couldn’t hold back any longer.

“Go to hell.”

She bit out through clenched teeth. His face changed to one of anger. She braced herself quickly but the slap across her cheek still stung. When she opened her eyes again he was gone, leaving her in the dark once again. Her head rested against the pole as she struggled to remain composed. She needed Jay to find her before it was too late. 

**(Jay POV)**

He wakes with a start, quickly pushing himself off the desk he had apparently fallen asleep on. There’s a faint light creeping through the windows that let him know it was morning now. He looks around and sees Kevin sitting up from his desk, looking just as confused as he feels. A noise sounds from the break room and he can see Platt in the break room, seemingly brewing them a pot of coffee. He stands and stretches, his body protesting from the uncomfortable position he had stayed in and then heads into the room with her. 

“Hey Sarge.”

He grumbles, nodding his thanks as she hands him a cup. 

“Shh.”

She whispers, glancing towards the couch where he turns to see Kim and Adam still fast asleep, his arm around her shoulders and her head tucked against his chest. He can’t help but let a smile tug at the corner of his mouth, before a pang of jealousy hits him. He should be curled up in bed with Hailey right now, with her safe in his arms and not a worry in the world. Trudy gives his shoulder a squeeze as she passes by and then leaves them to head back downstairs. Jay is only at his desk for a few minutes when Platt comes back up the stairs, eyes glued to him as she crosses through the bullpen. 

“Morning Sarge, what’s up?”

Kim asks, finally walking out of the break room with a sleepy looking Adam in tow. Platt just shoots her a look before moving back to address Jay. 

“You have a visitor, I’ll send her up.”

She’s gone before Jay can form a response. He looks around the room to see everyone else looking just as confused. There’s some shuffling coming up the stairs and he turns to see a woman walking timidly into the bullpen. She looks around at each of the men, lingering on Adam for just a moment before she settles on him.

“Are you detective Halstead?” 

He nods, standing up and coming around his desk to lean against it. 

“Hello, I’m-”

“Hailey’s mother.”

He interrupts her, not needing any confirmation as to who this woman is. While Hailey may have gotten her eyes from her father, the woman standing in front of him now is a spitting image of Hailey and it makes his chest physically hurt. His arms are crossed in front of him, feeling suddenly defensive as he continues to take her in. 

“Anne. Nice to meet you…”

She gives him a sad smile and it’s then that he notices the gash on her lip. As his eyes go back up to meet hers he can see the faint outline of a new bruise, hidden under some caked on make-up. Hailey’s words about how her mother would always cover up the bruises played through his head and it only seemed to fuel his anger. 

“Why are you here?”

His tone is curt and he watches her stiffen slightly before she responds. 

“I was told Hailey is missing. I want to help.”

She glances around the room at the other faces boring into her, but Jay is the only one who responds. 

“Why now?”

His words seem to confuse her and she shakes her head softly at him.

“Well...I came first thing…”

She trails off, tilting her head with a puzzled look on her face. 

“Why are you here to help now? This isn’t the first time her father has done something awful to her...to you...so why now? Why bother?”

His voice raises as he finishes speaking and he see’s Kevin move into his space beside him. Before Anne has a chance to respond, Voight is coming out of his office after overhearing Jay.

“I’m sorry, I just...wanted to help.”

She turns and walks back out of the bullpen. Everyone remains silent except Voight, who merely gives Jay a grunt and motions for him to go into his office. Jay reluctantly follows, feeling his heart pounding and his blood boiling once again. 

“I’m taking you off the case. Your head’s not on straight right now.”

Voight says it so matter of fact that Jay knows he shouldn’t argue and a part of him even knows his sergeant is right, but he can’t help himself. 

“You can’t do that. I have to find her. I have to help bring her home. I…”

Jay trails off, feeling a rush of emotion threatening to take over. Voight takes him in through narrow eyes and Jay just waits for the backlash. But it doesn’t come. Instead Voight’s face softens and his posture relaxes slightly.

“You love her.”

It’s not a question, but Jay nods anyway. Feeling his throat tighten he looks away, trying to keep it together. This wasn’t him. He wasn’t someone who fell apart like this. But Hailey was gone and the chance of getting her home alive was slimming by the minute. The thought alone was driving him off the edge and he knew if something actually did happen, if he truly did lose her...it wasn’t something he would recover from. 

“You can’t take me off this case, please. I’ll keep it in check.”

His eyes pleaded with Voight and to his relief he got a nod in return. They remained silent for a few minutes as Jay recentered himself. 

“What did her mother want?”

Jay felt his pulse increase with anger at the mention of Hailey’s mother but did his best to hide that reaction. 

“She wanted to help.”

Jay couldn’t help but scoff as he spoke. The thought of her mother showing up now, after everything Hailey had been through in the past, honestly made him sick. 

“And you chased her away?”

Voight’s head tilted down as he narrowed his eyes in Jay’s direction. 

“It’s a joke! She shows up now? After the way she just turned an eye while Hailey was growing up? She’s no help to us, I guarantee that.”

Jay clenches his fists in anger, forcing them to release as a wave of panic washes over him. Hailey is beyond private with her personal life and certain aspects are kept even closer than others. He realizes, too late, that Voight isn’t probably someone she would have confided in and now he’s opened that door for her. But the way Voight is looking at him, totally unphased and not the least bit surprised, throws him for a loop. He obviously knows about her childhood and the abuse she suffered and now Jay is curious as to how. He’s not sure how to ask but his face must relay the question without him having too. 

“Do you know how Hailey met Trudy, for the first time?”

Jay realizes it’s never something that they’ve discussed and there was obviously more to their meeting than just when Hailey started in Intelligence. He gives a shake of his head and waits for Voight to continue. 

“Hailey was with her father the night his diner was robbed, they beat him and held a gun in her face. Trudy was working Robbery Homicide at the time and was the one who responded.”

Jay nodded, vaguely remembering something about the robbery coming up during one of their conversations. But she had left out the detail that she was with him. The thought of someone pointing a gun in Hailey’s face, at any point, made his anger swell once again. 

“Trudy worked as patrol in Greektown before she got her Robbery spot and if you spend enough time there you realize some things real quick. She knew there was more to Hailey’s story than just a girl at her dad’s diner. And if you know Trudy, she likes to keep an eye on certain kids once they come into her contact. I don’t think Upton ever realized it, but there was always someone checking in to make sure she was okay.”

Jay felt a wave of anger rush over him at that statement. 

“But she wasn’t. If someone was just standing by, watching that happen…”

He trailed off, feeling his blood boil. 

“But she was Jay. It wasn’t perfect, far from it. But in some neighborhoods, some families...you just get through it. Greektown is one of those areas. And she got through it, look at her now.”

Jay nodded slowly. He would never understand why someone would stay with an abuser, especially when kids were involved. But the cultural aspect was the closest thing that would make sense to him. He thinks back to the bruises on her mother’s face, the face that so closely resembles Hailey’s, and a pit grows in his stomach. Jay knows, even though he doesn’t fully understand it, that what Hailey’s mother did by staying was a far greater sacrifice than someone just too afraid to leave an abusive situation. He glances up to see Voight staring at him, watching as Jay reaches the point he was trying to make. They don’t say anything further, Voight just gives him a knowing look, before Jay turns and leaves the office. 

He sits at his desk for a moment, still processing their conversation and all he can focus on is her mothers face. He does a quick search on his computer, pulling up an address and quickly making a decision. Jay stands, grabbing his coat and mentioning he’ll be back shortly to anyone who was listening. He makes it to his truck, typing in the address to his GPS and pulls out of the lot. The drive to Greektown is a blur as his mind is reeling with possibilities of what he’ll find upon his arrival. 

He pulls into a short driveway, staring at the house in front of him and wondering if this was Hailey’s childhood home. It seems fairly pleasant on the outside but he knows that the walls hold a story of anything but. As he makes his way up to the door, he notices the blinds in the front window shift and knows his presence is known. Before he can even knock on the door it’s opening in front of him and once again he’s face to face with an older version of Hailey. 

“Why are you here?”

Anne asks quietly, glancing around him to assure he’s alone. 

“I wanted to apologize for earlier and reach out to see if you could help.”

She stiffens slightly, narrowing her eyes up at him. The bruise across her cheekbone is more noticeable now but he does his best to look away. 

“You made it very clear that I would be of no help. Now you need to leave.”

Her tone is harsh and it’s another detail he links to Hailey. She had a way of making her voice intimidating when needed and it was obvious where she got it from. In any other circumstance, Jay might have found this humorous, but he felt anything but right now. 

“If you know something…”

He starts but trails off when he hears some commotion behind the front door. He notes a look of panic flash across her face before she quickly composes herself. 

“Leave. Now.”

She hisses but it’s too late. The door whips open and Jay squares his shoulders when Hailey’s father steps into view. 

“Why the hell are you here?”

His gruff tone makes Jay start to fume immediately. Jay tries to focus on Voights threat and knows if he isn’t careful then he’ll be off this case for good. He does his best to put on a nice face and softens his tone when he speaks. 

“Just wanted to check in on how you were recovering. And ask if maybe you remembered anything else that could help us find Hailey.”

His voice breaks when he says her name but he swallows hard and just stares her father down.

“I gave you people all the help I could. Not my fault you screwed it up.”

Her father snears in Jay’s direction and it is taking everything in him to keep his cool. 

“Anything. Any little detail either of you know could help us.”

Jay glances down at Anne who has had her eyes locked on him this entire time. She looks as if she’s trying to silently communicate something with him but he isn’t sure what. He kicks himself for sending her away earlier and wants to freely ask her what she knows. But Jay realizes he won’t get anything from her with her husband here. 

“Why would she know anything?”

Hailey’s father lets out a humorless chuckle and Jay forces in a deep breath. 

“I’m just...we have nothing else to go on. We need to find Hailey fast before it’s too late.”

Jay feels his heart clench at the thought. They can’t be too late, it’s simply not an option. 

“Like I said before, Hailey is worthless to me. Go find her yourself.”

Before he even stops talking, Jay’s fist is clenched and drawing back. His knuckles connect just beside her fathers nose and the noise it makes satisfies Jay’s anger just a bit. Jay watches as the older man falls back, gripping his face and spewing a stream of profanities his way. He looks at Anne, silently pleading for her to speak up if she knows something but any hope of that disappears as he watches her kneel down and begin tending to her husband’s injury. Jay shakes his head in anger at the both of them before turning back to his truck, ignoring her father still yelling her way. He’s going to pay for that, he knows it. Voight will have him off the case the second he finds out. But he couldn’t control himself and had no regrets over his actions. Jay makes the drive back to the precinct, fuming the entire way. 

**(Hailey POV)**

When she opens her eyes there's a dim light filtering in from the tiny basement window. She lets out a groan when she shifts, trying to remember if she’s ever been in this much pain. Every inch of her hurts and she is so weak she can barely open her eyes. A noise sounds beside her and she realizes she isn't alone. With another muffled groan, she rolls enough to see her captor looming over her, an annoyed look on his face.

“Your friends aren’t looking for you very hard, I thought for sure someone would have found us by now.”

He chuckles briefly before moving out of her line of sight. She tries to angle herself so she can watch him but her body just won’t cooperate. 

“I’m running out of patience though. And you’re really no use to me now since daddy doesn’t love you enough to come find you.”

His voice is behind her but she can tell he’s getting closer. 

“Then just let me go…”

She mumbles, her voice small and powerless and she hates it. He laughs again and then his hand runs down her arm. Hailey flinches at the contact and it sends a searing pain through her shoulder. 

“Not without some fun first.”

Her stomach sinks at his words, knowing that Jay won’t find her in time. Her captor kneels in front of her, adjusting the ties around her wrists and freeing her from the pole she was bound too. Hailey wishes she could muster the strength to fight him now that she was free but again her body fails her. 

Suddenly she’s flat on the concrete, her back protesting the hard surface as her head spins from the sudden movement. She feels his hands on her arms again, sliding up until the reach around her neck. His grip is light but the threat of more is there. One hand comes up to cup her cheek and she fights to keep her eyes open. His thumb traces over her cheekbone and she flinches, only making him laugh again. When his thumb moves down to her lips Hailey bites down hard on his finger, causing him to yell out in pain. 

“You bitch!”

He yells, moving off of her and staring down in anger. His fist strikes her jaw and she immediately tastes blood. He stands up and paces beside her, still shaking the hand she had bitten. He’s coming back down towards her when a phone rings in the distance causing them both to freeze. Hailey holds her breath, waiting to see what he does next, but when his boot connects with her ribcage she cries out in pain as the bone breaks from impact. She curls herself into a ball, willing the burn to stop as blackness begins to take over her once again. Hailey isn’t sure if he’s still there or not but then a door slams above her and she knows she’s alone. 

**(Jay POV)**

Just as he pulls into the lot his phone starts to ring. When he sees Voight's name flash across his screen he sends the call to voicemail, figuring he’ll give himself a few more minutes before he’s thrown off the case. With his head back against the headrest, Jay groans when his phone rings again. When he sees it’s Adam this time he decides to answer.

“We have a location.”

Adam’s words don’t register right away as Jay is stepping out of his truck. When he doesn’t respond Adam continues talking. 

“You hear me? We have a location, Jay. We might have found her.”

This time Jay doesn’t respond because he physically can’t. His breath is caught in his throat and his words are failing him. On autopilot he makes it almost to the back door of the prescient when it whips open in front of him and his team rushes out. Jay hangs up the phone, locking eyes with Adam who wears a hopeful look matched by the rest of his unit. 

“What...how?”

Jay stammers, falling in line beside Adam as they race back to the vehicles. 

“We’ve been tracing his phone but it’s been off. It was turned on and he answered a call just a few minutes ago. Obviously no guarantee but we know she was with him last time he used it.”

Adam rambles on as they make it to the cars. Out of the corner of his eye, Jay see’s Voight heading his way. His face is void of anger so either he doesn’t yet know about Jay’s run in with her father or he doesn’t care. Jay doesn’t really pay attention to either option as all he can focus on is getting to Hailey. Voight motions for Jay to ride with him and he doesn’t argue, jumping into the passenger seat and buckling up as the race out of the parking lot. He knows there is a chance they won’t find her, a chance even if they do that she won’t be alive, but he doesn’t let his mind go there just yet. Losing Hailey is not an option. 


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is shorter than the others but still jam packed with angst. There is a trigger warning for this chapter that I am going to post at the end so as to not provide spoilers. If you are concerned about a possible trigger please scroll to the bottom of this chapter BEFORE reading to see the trigger warning. Otherwise, enjoy!

**(Jay POV)**

By the time they make it to the location Adam got from her kidnappers phone Jay is a wreck. The ride there was spent in silence, Jay too lost in thought to speak and Voight too focused on making it there quickly. Voight rolls to a stop behind Kevin and Jay jumps out of the car. His first instinct is to run right into the house but he knows he has to wait, no matter how painful that is. They are parked a ways down, out of direct sight from the house in order to not spook whoever is inside. Once they’re vested up, they form a single file line, guns drawn and head towards the house. Kevin, Adam and Kim take the front door while Jay follows Voight around to secure the back door. 

He tries to listen for any noise in the house but there’s nothing until they hear the front door breached. Jay kicks in the back door and storms in with Voight right behind him. There’s a gunshot somewhere in the house and he knows there’s no way his team has made it that far in yet. His heart seems to freeze in his chest and the worst case scenario runs through his mind. Voight brushes past him, gripping his shoulder as he goes and Jay follows behind on autopilot. The team convenes in the living room of the one story house, having cleared every room on this level. Adam nods towards a door off a short hall and they follow behind him. He slowly eases the door open, gun leveled down the stairs and heads in with Kim close behind. Jay brushes past Kevin and makes his way down the stairs right after them.

“Body.”

Adam calls out, causing Jay’s heart to sink impossibly lower. Adam clears the bottom step and Jay watches him stiffen with whatever sight lays before him. Jay races down to the landing and turns to see what he’s looking at, his breath hitching in his throat. Hailey lay in the middle of the room next to a pole he assumes she’s tied too but as he runs over to her he sees that only her hands are bound together and there’s nothing restraining her from fleeing. Except she’s cold and unmoving, blood caked all over her swollen face. His hands roam her body, gently shaking her to try and elicit a response. He gets nothing in return, no movement, no sound..nothing. He can faintly hear voices behind him, someone requesting an ambulance, someone else repeating his name. But all he can do is stare at her lifeless body, feeling his own body shutting down in the process. 

Jay isn’t sure how long he’s there, leaning over her and trying to get something out of her, but soon he’s surrounded by more people. Unfamiliar faces he realizes are the medics. He sits back, watching them get to work as they start ripping at her clothes, revealing more unseen injuries that were hidden beneath. One medic places a mask over her face, breathing life into her and Jay watches her chest slowly rise and fall. They get her onto a board, securing her and then carrying her up the stairs with the help of Kevin and Adam. Kim is next to him, pulling him up and leading him up the stairs behind Hailey. They make it out to the ambulance and Jay immediately jumps in behind them, sitting on the bench and watching on silently as they work over her. 

On the way to the hospital, the medic removes the rest of Hailey’s clothing, displaying the full extent of her injuries. Jay feels his stomach churn at the sight. Her normally flawless pale skin is littered with dark purple bruises covering her ribs and abdomen. Her stomach seems swollen and her shoulder is definitely out of place. His eyes dart up to her face, beaten and bruised and he can’t help but flash back to her mother. Jay tentatively reaches out, taking her cold hand in his and rubbing his thumb over the back of her bruised hand. All he can feel is her cold hand in his. All he hears is the wail of the sirens around them. And all he can see is her, pale and lifeless on the cot before him. 

The ambulance jerks to a stop and the doors open, letting the cold air flood in. He wants to cover her back up, protect her from the breeze, but he knows it’s a mute idea at this point. He follows along beside the gurney as they race her into the emergency room, only letting her hand slip from his when Will grips his shoulder to hold him back. He meets his brother's eyes, unable to speak but pleading with him silently to save her. 

“We have her Jay. Let us work.”

Jay gives him a nod and even though it kills him, he steps back, letting the curtain swish shut in front of him. Out of seemingly nowhere, Voight is beside him, leading him back into the private waiting room. Jay settles into a seat in the corner, wanting to do anything but sit and wait but also feeling so drained he doesn’t have a choice. Voight makes no attempt to talk, just sits in a quiet solidarity as they wait. Jay briefly wonders where the rest of his team is but then realizes they’re probably still dealing with the mess left behind. What feels like an eternity goes by and then Voight’s phone gives a shrill ring, making Jay jump. He tries to focus on the conversation but everything is coming in mumbled. Voight stands abruptly, shooting Jay an apologetic look as he leaves the waiting room and then Jay is alone. His mind starts to wander and he feels like he’s going crazy. He can’t lose her, he just can’t. He does his best to wait for an update, knowing that Will will come find him as soon as they know something. But it’s taking too long and Jay grows impatient. 

He makes his way back out into the hallway leading towards the emergency room. When he comes into the open area he watches as a frenzy of people continue to flood in and out of Hailey’s room. He manages to catch a peek into the room and his stomach sinks. Hailey is still lifeless and unmoving and now there’s more cords and tubes coming out of her than he can count. He looks for will and spots him at the head of her bead, discussing something with one of the nurses. He watches his brother give a nod to the nurse that looks reassuring but Jay doesn’t want to get his hopes up, he can’t. 

“Jay?”

A soft voice sounds from behind him and he turns back to see Anne standing behind him, looking concerned. 

“Did you find her?”

Jay takes her in, trying to sort out his emotions before he responds. One on hand, he wants to be angry and immediately dismiss her. But on the other he sees something in her eyes that makes his heart ache. Still not trusting his voice he gives her a nod and takes a few steps towards her, motioning for the waiting room down the hall. She walks quietly beside him, waiting for him to start. Once inside the small room Jay lets out a huff of air, sitting on the chair once again and watching as she settles hesitantly into the one across from him. 

“We did find her. She’s alive...but barely. They’re doing everything they can.”

He’s not sure who he’s trying to convince, Hailey’s mother or himself, because he can’t shake the image of her lifeless body out of his head. 

“Thank you. For finding her.”

Anne says quietly, giving him a somber smile. He nods again, almost laughing at the thought of not finding her, of not needing her to be alive so desperately bad. They settle into a silence and time escapes him once again. He feels his anxiety taking over while they wait and he stands to pace the room. Jay briefly notices that his nervous pacing is putting her on edge but he can’t stop himself. Finally the door opens and Will steps in, sending Jay a confused look when he notices the other person in the room. 

“Will, this is Anne...Hailey’s mother.”

Will gives a quick smile before turning back to face Jay. 

“She’s alive. She’s in rough shape but she’ll pull through.”

Jay hears the words and almost asks for Will to repeat them just so he can be sure he heard right. A weight seems to lift off him and the room spins. Jay quickly settles into the chair, unintentionally beside her mother. He glances up at Will and he knows there’s more but Will seems hesitant to talk in front of Anne. Jay nods, urging him on. He knows that Hailey’s relationship is strained with her mother but she’s here now and he can’t bring himself to shut her out. 

“We found some bleeding and ran some tests. Jay...I’m sorry but Hailey was pregnant.”

Jay’s entire being turns cold as his brother's words reach his ears. He feels Anne stiffen next to him but his eyes are glued to Will’s. As the initial shock lessens Jay replays the statement in his head again and again, one word standing out from the others. 

“Was?”

His voice breaks slightly with the question as the realization hits him. She _was pregnant_ , past tense. His heart pounds in his ears as a sudden wave of emotion rushes over him. Of course, they hadn’t known she was pregnant. It wasn’t something they had even considered. But for it to be here and gone in a matter of minutes seemed beyond cruel. His eyes burn and he blinks away tears, his heartbeat the only sound filling the room. Will’s pager goes off and he sends Jay a somber look before he darts from the room. A hand reaches out, gently resting on Jay’s forearm and he risks a glance over towards her mother. The look he gets in return almost breaks him. It’s Hailey’s eyes looking back at him, her eyes that look just as heartbroken as he feels and he knows when it’s actually Hailey looking back at him it’ll only be that much worse. 

“You love her.”

Jay wasn’t sure what Hailey’s mother had known about him prior to their meeting or how much Hailey even talked to her before all this. But she had been able to pick up on that fact even with their limited interactions. He nods even though he knows it wasn’t a question and he watches a sad smile cross her face.

“You seem like a good man. Hailey needs that, someone to love her no matter what. I can imagine she’s difficult to love sometimes but please Jay, never give up on her. Her heart is…”

She trails off, her own voice hitching with emotion. 

“Amazing.” 

Jay finishes for her, smiling briefly to himself. Giving up on her will never be an option, Hailey is his everything and he can’t picture life without her in it. Another knock sounds on the door and a nurse steps in. 

“You can see her now.”

She sends each of them a look but when Jay glances down at her mother he sees her hesitating. 

“She won’t want to see me now. She doesn’t need me, she hasn’t for a long time. But you Jay, she’s going to need you.”

Before Jay can react, Anne wraps her arms around him, giving him a brief hug before she steps away, wiping tears from her eyes. 

“You don’t have to go.”

He tells her, unsure of how Hailey will react either way but hating the pain he’s seeing in her mother right now. 

“It’s what’s best. She’ll reach out if she wants too, it’s how Hailey works.”

He nods, knowing that to be true. He gently touches her shoulder before he turns to follow the nurse down the hall towards Hailey’s room. 

He takes a deep breath in, not knowing what to expect when the curtain is pulled back. The nurse gives him a reassuring but sad smile as she tugs it open. 

“She’s still pretty out of it from the medications we had to give her. She’s sleeping but she’ll know you’re here.” 

Jay nods and steps into the room, swallowing hard when he takes her in. She doesn’t look nearly as lifeless but her skin is still sickeningly pale. He settles into the chair beside her bed and carefully takes her hand in his. There’s an IV in each of her hands and tubing for oxygen wrapped around her face. She looks beyond weak and it breaks him. He would give anything to go back to the morning they spent together before his word went to hell. He wants to be back in that moment with her, happy and carefree. He lets the thought of what could have been filter into his mind and his chest aches even more. His thumb trails over her hand and he watches her sleep, letting the slow rise and fall of her chest give him a little bit of peace. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **TRIGGER WARNING: Pregnancy loss/miscarriage.**


End file.
